fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules Are The Rules (Robyn version)
Prince Adam said, "Not the troublemaker again!" The principal said, "Yes! It's about Robyn! She gave her teacher a Pixie error and caused both his Smartboard and Macbook to be destroyed." The teacher said, "We are extremely disappointed in her. So now let's talk about consequences. Tomorrow, Robyn will get three hours of detention, she will do six hours of community service, she will be receiving a red slip, she will be suspended for the rest of the week, and she will not be attending the pizza party at the Funplex." Adam said, "Okay! Those sound like fair punishments!" Robyn Starling said, "No, Daddy! Not the pizza party! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance! Please!" The teacher said, "I'm sorry, Robyn! Rules are the rules." The principal said, “Oh, and one more thing, you will be required to pay six hundred and fourteen dollars for the teacher’s new Macbook and Smartboard." Adam shouted, "What? Robyn, that’s the cost of your home! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home!” The principal then said, "Meeting dismissed! You may leave now. And I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week." Adam and Robyn went home. Adam said, "Robyn, I can't believe you got in big trouble at school. Because of this, I have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's Smartboard and Macbook. Now you are grounded for two weeks! And now, for punishments! First, you will be wearing nappies while grounded!" Adam then ran to Robyn to put nappies on her. Robyn said, "No, please! No, Daddy! No!! NO!!!" Adam then put a nappy on Robyn. Adam said, "There, your nappy is on! Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in your nappy instead of the toilet!" Next, Adam said, "You will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, listen to music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." Robyn received a spanking from her father. And then, Adam started singing the Jimmy Two Shoes Theme Song. "Let's go, to a party Go, go, go crazy Hey, hey, hey, Jimmy Two-Shoes! Hey! Hey! Jimmy! JIMMY!! I just wanna, I just wanna have some, some fun Just like everyone, I just want to really tear down town,'down town' Jimmy gets around! Hey! Hey! Jimmy! JIMMIIEEE!!" Then, Stephanie Crow came and farted on Robyn. Stephanie left. Then Adam told Robyn that she would not attend the Pizza Party at the Funplex. "Now go to your room!" Adam shouted. Robyn went up to her bedroom in tears, where her brother, Young Bagheera, and her pets, Tom and Jerry, were waiting for her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Big Trouble Stuff Category:Grounded Things